


Long Live

by MillionFandoms



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillionFandoms/pseuds/MillionFandoms
Summary: Tj and his band of thieves devise a plan to kidnap the prince for ransom.  However, once Tj meets the prince his plans start to change.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T.J. Kippen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

Tj walks through the village counting the money he had just stolen off some drunk guy, which unfortunately wasn't a lot. For a while him and his group were trying to get enough money for them to leave this land and live a life of luxury far away from here. But with the money they were getting, it looked like it'd take forever. Until Tj overheard a conversation between two girls.

"It's going to be the event of the year!" One girl said with great enthusiasm. "No, make that the event of the century!"

"I know!" The other girl said with equal enthusiasm. "The prince's 15th birthday ball is gonna be incredible! Anyone who's anyone will be there."

"Do you think we'll be able to meet him?!" The first girl asked.

"What if we meet him and then he falls in love with one of us! And then we'll like become a princess!" The other girl said before squealing along with first girl.

Tj thought about the conversation the two girls had while looking down at the small amount of change in his hand. And that's when he came up with the perfect idea to get the money to leave this place. He quickly left the village he was at and made his was to his secret hideout. He moved the bush out of the way which revealed the a door. He opened the door and started climbing the ladder where he saw the others.

Buffy Driscoll, who was currently punching the shit out of a punching bag she made. She was definitely the strongest out the four, and is pretty stubborn with a short temper that could blow at any moment. But she was also extremely loyal, so once she was on your side she would die for you.

Jonah Beck, who doing target practice with his bow and arrows. He was the best archer they knew with his precise aim and accuracy every time. Even though he's the most recent member to join the group, he considers them the family he always wanted.

Amber Kippen, who was brushing her hair in the mirror. She's great at charming almost anyone in to doing whatever she wants them to do. Being Tj's twin sister, the two are very close and are very protective of one another, while also knowing they can handle themselves.

"Everyone, stop what you're doing." Tj told them.

"What is it now, Kippen?" Buffy asked continuing to punch the punching bag.

"I came up with a plan that'll defiantly get us the money we need to get out of this place." He explained.

"You always say that." Amber said not breaking eye contact with herself in the mirror.

"But this time it's bound to work." Tj assured them.

"What is it?" Jonah asked.

"Well I overheard that the prince is having a ball to celebrate his 15th birthday." Tj told them. "So I thought all we would need to do is sneak into the ball and kidnap him."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the three stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to him in shock.

"You're joking, right?" Buffy asked. "Please, tell me you're joking."

"He looks serious." Jonah said.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Amber yelled at her brother.

"What's wrong with that?" Tj asked.

"Lots of things." Amber said. "For starters it's nearly impossible, he has guards around him all the time."

"Also the fact that it's impossible for us to get in." Buffy added.

"We can figure that out later." Tj told them.

"But even if we do somehow manage to get in and successfully kidnap him, then what?" Jonah asked.

"We'll leave a note or something explaining that we'll give him back safe if they give us money." Tj explained. "Enough for us to finally leave this land and live the lives we always wanted."

"Are you aware what'll happen if we get caught?" Buffy asked. "We could be sentenced to death!"

"She's right, this isn't like pick pocketing off some drunk strangers. This is the real deal." Amber added.

"And that's why we have to do it!" Tj yelled. "The money we're getting now is nothing, and that's because we keep playing it safe. We gotta make a big move for a big reward. We've been stealing from people for as long as I can remember and not _once_ have we gotten caught. If anyone can pull this off, it's us."

Amber, Buffy and Jonah looked at each other considering Tj's plan. And after they thought about it.

"This plan is crazy." Amber told him. "But so are you, and so are all of us. So I'm in."

"Me too." Jonah agreed.

Tj gave Buffy a begging look before she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Buffy sighed. "Let's do it."

"Great!" Tj exclaimed. "Just think about it, in a few days, we'll be living the life we've dreamed of."


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy gets help from an old friend who can help with their plan.

Tj, Amber, Buffy and Jonah wall sat around a table while Tj was telling them about the plan.

"So once we get in, Jonah, you'll go off and try to get the layout of the castle. Make sure to look for any easy way to get in and out." Tj told him. "Buffy and I will talk around and try to get information off whatever we can about the Goodman's. And Amber, you'll find the prince and flirt with him to gain his trust. Any questions?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Buffy asked. "How do you expect us to get in? I mean look at us." She gestured to all of them wearing rags and worn out clothes. "We won't exactly fit in."

"Hmm." Tj thought as he didn't consider any of that. But then an idea hit him. "Buffy, you're still in contact with your wizard friend, right?"

"Marty? Sorta." Buffy said.

"Take us to him." Tj instructed as he got up from his seat. "He might just be able to help."

* * *

Buffy was leading the others through the forest to get to Marty's house. They stop once they see a little shack in the middle of an open field.

"This is the place." Buffy told them as she walks up to front door and knocks.

After a moment the door opens with Marty standing there.

"Buffy, it's been a while." Marty greeted his friend.

"Yeah, it has." Buffy smiled. "Anyways, we have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, come in." Marty invited the four inside.

Once they were all inside, they noticed he has a lot of magical knickknacks and potions and things around his house.

"You got some weird stuff." Jonah said picking up a bottle.

"Don't touch that!" Marty warned him. "It could turn you into a toad."

With wide eyes Jonah carefully puts the bottle back where he found it and walks away.

"Anyways, what did you guys need?" Marty asked.

"Well as you know tonight is the prince's ball to celebrate his 15th birthday." Buffy told him. "And we really wanted to go, but look at us." She gestured to their clothes. "We could never get in looking like this. So we wanted to know if you could do something to help."

"You mean with magic?" Marty asked to clarify.

Buffy nods.

"I think I might know a spell that'll be able to do it." Marty said. "But why do you want to go to this ball so badly?"

"Uhh..." The four of them awkwardly said trying to think of what to say.

"We just really want to go to a ball." Jonah said. "None of us has ever been and we all really want to go to one."

The other three nod in agrement.

"Ok." Marty shrugged.

Marty held out his hand towards the four of them and shut his eyes. And in a moment a giant puff of smoke appeared around Tj, Amber, Buffy and Jonah. Once the smoke went away they were wearing royal looking suits and dresses and they were all cleaned up.

"Wow." Amber said looking at herself. "I've never looked this good before."

"This is perfect." Tj said looking at what he was now wearing.

"Thanks Marty." Buffy thanked.

Before the four of them could leave, Marty stopped them.

"There's something you should know." Marty told them. "Since I'm still in training, this spell isn't permanent."

"What do you mean?" Jonah asked.

"Let's see." Marty said looking at his clock. "It's noon time now, which means at midnight the spell will wear off."

"Ok, then all we need to do is be out of there by midnight." Tj said. "We can do this."

* * *

At the castle, Prince Cyrus laid in his bed on his birthday. Normally he would be so happy to celebrate his birthday like he did every year, but this year he wasn't. He was just staring off to space as he laid in bed feeling depressed. Until he heard a knock on his door.

"Happy birthday Cyrus!" Andi, his best friend and handmaiden shouted as she enters his room. "You aren't still asleep, are you?"

"No, I'm awake." Cyrus answered with little emotion.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to him on his bed. "You're normally so happy on your birthday."

"I don't know, I'm just...not feeling." He told her turning away.

"Cheer up." Andi told him as she started to rub his head. "Your birthday ball is tonight, and you know how much you love a good ball."

Cyrus did always enjoy going to the balls his family would throw. But for some reason today was different.

"Maybe you'll feel better once you get all dressed." She suggested.

"I'll try it." He sighed as he got out of bed.

"Great!" Andi squealed. "Now I have to help set up, but I promise you tonight is gonna be one of the best nights of your life!"

After Andi ran out of him room Cyrus started to get dress. He had no idea why he was feeling so depressed and on his birthday of all days. But he was hoping Andi was right. That tonight he'll be able to have fun and maybe even have one of the best nights of his life.


	3. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tj, Amber, Buffy and Jonah attend the ball and meet the prince

Tj, Amber, Buffy and Jonah, now wearing their royal suits and dresses, were waiting in line outside of the castle to attend the ball. They've been waiting in line for almost and hour and weren't even inside yet.

"This is taking forever!" Tj complained. "We'll never get inside at this rate."

"There are only a few more people ahead of us." Amber told him. "We just have to wait a few more minutes."

"But we don't have a few minutes." Tj reminded her. "We have until midnight to get this done."

"It's not even 8:00 yet." Jonah said looking at his pocket watch. "We have plenty of time."

"Where did you even get that?" Buffy asked him.

"Where do you think?" He asked back obviously implying that he stole it.

And just like Amber said, after a few minutes the four of them got inside. Although they heard stories about parties and balls that the royal family had, they never imagined they'd get to go to one. They were taking back by how big and elegant the room was. And everyone that was there was dressed just like them, aside from servants.

"Ok, you guys know what to do." Tj whispered to them.

Jonah nods before sneaking out of the ballroom, while the other three spread out around the ballroom to talk to people. After a while Tj meet back up with Amber at one of the tables.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Tj asked her.

"I would if I could find him." She said looking around the room. "It's hard to find someone in this place, especially since I have no idea what he looks like."

Before Tj could speak he got interrupted by the sound of trumpets playing. They turned their attention to the noise and saw that two guards were playing the trumpet.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the 15th birthday of the prince." One of the guards said. "And here he is, Prince Cyrus Goodman."

Everyone started applauding as Cyrus appeared in between the two guards. But while he was applauding, Tj took notice that the prince didn't seem happy. In fact, Tj saw that he actually looked sad. The applauding then died down and everyone went back to doing what they were doing as Cyrus walked to over to a table with the guards close behind him.

"Ok, you're on." Tj told her.

"I'm on it." Amber said.

She took a moment to fix her hair in the reflection of a spoon and then started walking over to Prince Cyrus. But before she could Buffy went over to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Tj.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tj asked angrily.

"We're gonna need to change up our plan a bit." Buffy told them.

"How come?" Amber asked.

"You see that girl over there." Buffy said pointing to a girl with short hair. "That's the prince's handmaiden and best friend."

"Did you get any information out of her?" Tj asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah." She nods. "And that's why I know that Amber trying to flirt with him, isn't gonna do any good."

"Why not?!" Amber asked sounding offended.

"Because..." Buffy said trying to find a way to say it. "You got too much up north and not enough down south."

"What does that mean?" Tj asked receiving looks from both Buffy and Amber.

"It means he likes boys." Buffy told him. "So Amber trying to flirt with him won't work."

"Great, now what do we do?" Tj asked mad.

Buffy and Amber exchanged a look at one another before looking back at Tj.

"What?" Tj asked confused.

"Oh my god." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"How are we even related?" Amber asked annoyed. "You go flirt with him."

"What?!" He asked shocked. "Why me?! Can't we get Jonah to do it."

"Jonah's buys looking around the castle." Buffy reminded him.

"Besides you're my brother." Amber told him. "I'm sure you have some of my charm."

"I don't even know how to flirt." Tj told them.

"It's easy." Amber told him. "All you have to do is be nice, laugh at things he say and smile."

Tj glared at her.

"That's not smiling." Amber told him before moving her fingers to the sides of his mouth to turn it into a smile. "Better...sorta...."

"Regardless of how good or bad you are flirting, you're guaranteed to do better than Amber or I. So just go over there and don't be an asshole." Buffy told him "Which I know will be a challenge." She muttered.

Tj sighed before walking over to Cyrus. He took notice that guards were eyeing him before Cyrus waved them away.

"Who are you?" Cyrus asked him.

Tj thought back to to what Amber told him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tj blurted out laughing receiving weird looks from Cyrus and everyone around them.

"Seriously, how are related?" Amber asked as Buffy has her hands in her face.

Tj then cleared his throat trying to forget about what he just did.

"I'm Tj." Tj introduced himself feeling nervous. "And I just wanted to introduce myself...so hi..."

"Hi." Cyrus giggled at Tj's awkwardness.

"Oh! And happy birthday." Tj told him.

"Thanks." Cyrus said sounding depressed.

"Are you ok?" Tj asked. "You look a bit upset for someone who's at his own party."

"I guess I'm just...bored." Cyrus told him. "For 15 years my life's been the exact same. Nothing ever changes. Sometimes I wish I could just leave this place and go explore the world."

"Well, maybe we should." Tj told him. "I mean you! Y _ou_ should."

"I would love to, but my parents are super strict." He told them. " They're worried that I leave the castle then someone might try to kidnap me or kill me or something like that." Tj's heart stopped and eyes widen as he said that. "They're crazy."

"Yeah." Tj lightly chuckled.

He looked around and saw that a lot of other people were dancing with each other on the dance floor.

"Would...you like to dance?" Tj asked so nervously he couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Um...yeah..." Cyrus blushed.

The two of them made their way to the dance floor. Both of them were very nervous, especially Tj since he doesn't know how to dance. But Cyrus took the lead and showed Tj how to do it.

"You're really good at this." Tj complimented.

"Well I've been doing it for 15 years." Cyrus told him. "So I got some practice."

"That's 15 years of practice I don't have." Tj said.

"So you've never been to a ball before?" Cyrus asked.

"No, this is my first one." Tj told him.

"You're lucky, they're normally pretty boring." Cyrus said. "But this one is defiantly one of the better ones."

"Why's that?" Tj asked.

"Because..."

"Tj!" Amber interrupted as she ran over to them and grabbed Tj's arm.

"What are you doing?!" Tj asked annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"We have to go. Now!" She told him.

Tj glanced over at the time and saw that it was 3 minutes to midnight.

"Shit!" He muttered to himself before turning back to Cyrus. "I have to go."

"Why?" Cyrus asked sounding kinda sad.

"I just...have to..." Tj said unable to think of an excuse.

"Will I ever see you again?" Cyrus asked.

Tj wanted to explain but also needed to leave before midnight.

"There's a small village a few miles north from here. Meet me there tomorrow night."

Tj didn't have time to wait for conformation from Cyrus before he ran off with Amber.

"Where's Buffy and Jonah?" Tj asked as they were running out of the castle.

"Buffy went to go get him a few minutes ago." She told him. "They should already be out by now."

The two of them made their way out of the castle. Once they were far enough away they notice a puff of smoke appearing around the two of them like before. And once the smoke faded they looked at one another and saw that they were back in their regular old rags.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Amber said.

"Whatever." Tj said looking back at the castle in the distance.

"You seemed to _really_ have fun." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" He asked annoyed.

"I mean, I heard you make plans with to meet with Cyrus tomorrow night." She told him.

"Of course I did." He told her. "I didn't have time to get him in there with all those people. That way when we're alone, it'll be easier to capture him."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Amber asked. "Because it seemed like..."

"You see this." Tj said holding out a small jar he pulled out of his pocket. "This is some magic powder I stole from Marty. All I have to do is throw some of this at him and he'll be knocked out cold. That's how I'm gonna get him."

"You know, it's ok if you actually have feeling for..."

"I DON'T!" Tj snapped at his sister. "The only reason I was nice to him is to trick him so we can capture him and get our money!"

Tj then stormed off away from his sister who just stood there in shock. After watching the two of them interact, Amber was sure that Tj had some sort of feelings for Cyrus. And she wasn't the only one who thought that. Because there was a small part of Tj who believed the same thing. But he knew he couldn't admit to her or anyone. He knew what his plan was, capture the prince and use him for ransom. And falling for the prince was not part of that plan.


End file.
